everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy's Got Talent
''Fairy's Got Talent is the fifth book of the Ever After High book series, written by Suzanne Selfors. Technically, it is labelled as the fourth book, since the Once Upon a Pet collection is not an official numbered installment. It was released on December 15, 2015. Plot ;Chapter 1: Wings and Things Faybelle Thorn's roommate, Bunny Blanc, has a tendency to litter the floor of their room with carrot tops. This gets on Faybelle's nerves, so she reminds Bunny of her powers by using her magic to ominously lift their beds off the floor for a few moments, and then suggests Bunny keep her veggies on her side of the room. Bunny agrees and then declares she's going to be late for a very important date and leaves the room. Faybelle finishes getting ready for the day, unfolding her wings and admiring them. She tucks her pom-pomeranian puppy, Spindle, under her arm and heads out for the day. ;Chapter 2: A Fairy Fitting A young Faybelle is overjoyed to find that her wings have tripled in size overnight. Faybelle's mother, the Dark Fairy, escorts her to her first fitting in Fairy Town. As fairy royalty, the residents of Fairy Town stare when they arrive, which the Dark Fairy tells Faybelle to embrace. Upon entering the shop, a blue-haired fairy, who is accompanied by a blue-haired girl, accidentally bumps into the Dark Fairy and politely apologizes, but the Dark Fairy does not respond. Faybelle tells the blue-haired girl that her wings grew, and the blue-haired girl says hers did too. After Faybelle's fitting, they leave the shop and Faybelle asks her mother about the blue-haired fairy they saw, to which the Dark Fairy tells Faybelle that she is a fairy godmother, and thus she is of no importance, since fairy godmothers are servants to their magic. ;Chapter 3: Pyramid Practice Faybelle drops Spindle off at the creature day-care center, then heads to cheer practice. Six fairy cheerhexers are already there, while the other members of the squad, Hunter Huntsman, Holly O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, and Farrah Goodfairy show up late. Hunter explains that his shirt ripped, and had to have Farrah fix it for him. With regionals coming up, Faybelle tells the squad they need to master an inverted pyramid formation. Faybelle ignores the teams concerns about safety, saying that as head cheerhexer, the final decision is hers. Justine Dancer approaches the squad, telling them she's holding auditions for a play she wrote. Faybelle initially says she's too busy, until Justine explains to them that she needs someone who can really fly to play the wicked fairy queen. Farrah decides to do both costumes and audition for the role, and signs her name on the sign-up sheet. Faybelle signs her name beneath Farrah's, being sure her signature was larger and adding an exclamation mark. ;Chapter 4: The Cheer Factor In Magicology, Baba Yaga instructs the students to help out the cleaning fairies by using their magic to fix some broken teacups. To Faybelle's annoyance, students gather around Farrah and Raven Queen's desk and watch in awe as Farrah makes her teacup dance. Wanting to impress everyone too, Faybelle decides to use her Cheer Factor - her ability to make a spell more powerful by cheering it. This backfires, causing the teacup to swell and explode. The shards tear Ginger Breadhouse's dress and prick her finger. Farrah uses her magic to fix Ginger's dress and Baba Yaga gets her a bandage. Baba Yaga instructs Faybelle to clean up the shards and then asks her to stay after class. ;Chapter 5: A Bit of Advice Faybelle explains to Baba Yaga that she detests Raven for rejecting her evil destiny, to which Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if one day she would like to add another chapter to her story. Faybelle suggests that if Raven does not wish to be the next Evil Queen, then Faybelle should take her place. Baba Yaga then asks about Farrah, and Faybelle explains that she doesn't understand why everyone loves her so much when her magic is superficial and only lasts until midnight. Baba Yaga suggests Faybelle wants to be loved like Farrah is, to which Faybelle replies that villains don't need love. Baba Yaga gives Faybelle a Fairy Fail for the day, and tells her that those who are destined to have great power need to be the most careful. Faybelle seems to overlook the warning, but takes it as a compliment that Baba Yaga thinks she's destined to be powerful. ;Chapter 6: A Perky Prediction After Magicology, Faybelle catches Blondie Lockes' MirrorCast on the Mirror Screen. Blondie informs her viewers that both Faybelle and Farrah have signed up to audition for the role of the wicked fairy queen in Justine's play. Blondie interviews Justine, asking her who she thinks will be better for the role, to which Justine replies her decision will be based on the audition. Blondie holds a live poll, asking students the same question she asked Justine. Blondie shares the results, that the students favor Farrah for the role. Faybelle then heads to the creature day-care center to pick up Spindle. There, she runs into Farrah, who is picking up her pet mouse, Clydesdale. Farrah tries to talk to Faybelle, but Faybelle ignores her, until Farrah asks if Faybelle has chosen her monologue yet. Faybelle didn't know she was expected to prepare a monologue, so Farrah offers to help her. Faybelle initially declines, but upon realizing this would be a good way to check out the competition, she changes her mind, and the two fairies head to Farrah's room. ;Chapter 7: Light and Dark The summer before kindergarten, Ginger receives an invite to a playdate at the Dark Fairy's villa. Faybelle meets Ginger and her mother, the Candy Witch, for the first time, and notes how the Candy Witch looks the part of a witch, pointed black hat, black dress and all. Ginger assures Faybelle that her mother doesn't eat children and they both enjoy the cookies Ginger brought. Ginger visits for playdates once a week, and Faybelle remembers Ginger as her favorite friend. One day after Ginger leaves, Faybelle asks her mother why The Candy Witch looks like a villain, while the Dark Fairy doesn't, her preferred clothing being in white. The Dark Fairy tells Faybelle to embrace the light and never live in the shadows. ;Chapter 8: An Abundance of Blue Faybelle and Farrah arrive at Farrah's room, where Faybelle sees several pictures of Farrah and her friends on Farrah's corkboard. Faybelle notices a photo of Farrah and Justine at a party and says what a coincidence it is that Farrah is friends with the director, but Farrah assures her that that won't affect Justine's decision on who gets the role. Faybelle asks Farrah if she saw Faybelle at any of those parties, but Farrah doesn't know what to say. Faybelle then informs Farrah she wasn't invited to any of those parties because of her curse, not because people dislike her. Farrah says she's sorry about Faybelle's curse, but Farrah's pity only makes Faybelle more upset. Faybelle finds a book on Farrah's desk called ''Does Everything Have To End At Midnight? (a version of Faybelle's mother's, the Dark Fairy's story rewritten by Shannon Pale) and asks her about it. Farrah says reading it reminds her that midnight is her story and she should be grateful that she can help others with her power. Apple White knocks on the door, and asks Farrah to fix her tights for her since she has to go to dinner soon. Farrah is happy to help and Apple expresses her gratitude, then leaves. Faybelle asks Farrah if she ever gets tired of helping people, but Farrah says she's proud to serve others. They get back to the monologue, and Faybelle is surprised at how good Farrah's reading of her monologue is. Faybelle interrupts the monologue, immediately saying she has to go. Farrah says that Faybelle hasn't even chosen a monologue yet, but Faybelle says she has - she's going to do the same one as Farrah, to which Farrah says it will fun for them to do the same one. ;Chapter 9: The Vault of Lost Tales Feeling intimidated by Farrah's practice monologue, Faybelle decides she needs to keep Farrah from auditioning to ensure that she will get the role of the wicked fairy queen. That evening Faybelle flies to the Vault of Lost Tales in search of a forgotten spell, one that couldn't be traced back to her. While searching for a book, Faybelle finds Raven sitting in the corner reading a book. Raven explains she's looking for information about spells backfiring and Faybelle tells her it's obvious her spells are backfiring because she's not supposed to use her magic for good. Faybelle tells Raven that she's ungrateful for her destiny, but Raven says she's not and she loves her mother. She asks Faybelle if she has ever wanted to go off book. Faybelle says she would never, but knows deep down that that's a lie since she would like to claim the Evil Queen's destiny in addition to her own. Raven leaves, and Faybelle continues searching for a spell. She soon finds a book that contains a forgotten spell called the Wilted-Wing Spell, which would wilt the victim's wings and last until a full passing of the moon. Faybelle decides this will be the perfect spell to use on Farrah. ;Chapter 10: A Deed Most Devious Faybelle dresses for the audition in her room, and asks Bunny to watch Spindle for her. Bunny wishes her good luck and Faybelle heads out. Faybelle sits through the auditions before hers, which she and the six fairies find boring. Justine announces next will be the auditions for the wicked fairy queen and there are three names on the list. Realizing the spell is only meant to wilt the wings of one fairy, Faybelle quickly exits the Charmitorium. Wanting to be sure to eliminate all the competition, she cheerhexes the spell to increase it's potency and aims it at the Charmitorium. A few moments after casting the spell, Faybelle hears a scream from inside the Charmitorium. ;Chapter 11: Wilted Wings Faybelle goes back into the Charmitorium and, as innocently as possible, asks what's going on. She finds Farrah on stage, the color drained from her face. Farrah says her wings won't unfurl and asks Faybelle what's wrong with them. Faybelle thinks she's accusing her, but Farrah asks if this has ever happened to Faybelle, to which Faybelle replies that her wings always work. Two first-year fairies along with the six fairy cheerhexers suddenly realize their wings aren't working as well. Faybelle suddenly realizes the mistake she's made - she forgot her cheerhexers would be hit by the spell as well, and thus she had sabotaged her squad's chances at regionals. Farrah suggests it must be some kind of illness. Faybelle grows impatient, wanting to get on with her audition, which makes the other fairies suspicious. The fairies ask why Faybelle's wings aren't affected, to which Faybelle says that Dark Fairies have superior immune systems, and the response satisfies everyone. Daring Charming escorts the fairies, except Faybelle, to the infirmary. With the other fairies gone, they decide to go on with the auditions. Faybelle delivers her monologue, flying around and being sure to show off her wings. Faybelle then asks Justine when practice will be, and Justine tells her she doesn't have the part yet - there's still another person trying out. Confused because all the fairies left, Justine explains to her that the person to play the wicked fairy queen doesn't have to be a fairy, just someone who has wings and can fly. Still on stage, Faybelle scans the room trying to figure out who it could be, and stops when she eyes C.A. Cupid. ;Chapter 12: Greek Tragedy Infuriated that the spell didn't affect Cupid since she's not a fairy, Faybelle tries to contain herself and takes a seat in the back of the Charmitorium as Cupid auditions. When Cupid finishes her monologue, Faybelle asks Justine who got the part of the wicked fairy queen, and Justine says she'll post callbacks tomorrow and would still like to give Farrah a chance. Wanting to let off some steam, Faybelle attempts to pierce a hole in the seat in front of her using her magic, but since there were still remnants of the magic from the wilted-wing spell left behind on her finger, the magic ricochets off the seat and hits Faybelle in the chest. Realizing what she had done, Faybelle stands up and tries to unfurl her wings, only to find they won't work. ;Chapter 13: Flight Grounded Worried people will see her wilted wings, Faybelle is determined to hide them and steps outside. There, Headmaster Grimm approaches her, and then calls Cupid over as well. He explains that Baba Yaga would like both of them to report to the infirmary to be checked out, as a mysterious wing ailment has spread. Faybelle insists that she's fine, and she's too busy to go anyway, but the headmaster orders them to go. To Faybelle's annoyance, Cupid walks beside her, and comments that her wings look different, but Faybelle assures Cupid that she's just tired. Cupid tells Faybelle that she doesn't care which part she gets in the play, so Faybelle encourages her to drop out. Cupid rejects that idea, saying theater is a tradition back home, which promts her to ask Faybelle what kind of stories she likes. Faybelle says she doesn't have time for stories, and Cupid comments on Faybelle always being busy, but never appearing happy. Faybelle says villains aren't supposed to be super happy, and Cupid asks if villains still feel love, to which Faybelle replies that she doesn't have time for love, believing it makes one weak and distracts one from what's important. They arrive at the infirmary and find Ashlynn and Hunter waiting outside. Faybelle asks to borrow Hunter's cloak, and they step inside. ;Chapter 14: Boiling Blood Faybelle covers her wilted wings with Hunter's cloak and she and Cupid enter the infirmary, finding Farrah and the other fairies in the waiting room, looking glummer than ever. Baba Yaga calls them in, takes a sample of Cupid's blood, and adds a green powder to it, but the blood does not respond to the powder. Cupid demonstrates that her wings are fine by fluttering for a few moments, and she is excused. Faybelle starts pacing the room, so Baba Yaga asks the nurse fairies to leave the room so she can talk to Faybelle. Baba Yaga says she can tell Faybelle's wings are wilted without even looking them, as Faybelle as lost her sparkle. Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if there's something she wants to tell her, but Faybelle acts like she doesn't know what Baba Yaga is talking about. Baba Yaga then adds the green powder to Farrah's blood sample, causing it to boil and spout black steam. Baba Yaga shows this to Faybelle, and tells her this means Farrah's blood has recently been exposed to dark magic. Baba Yaga reminds Faybelle of the advice she gave her earlier - to be careful with her magic - and condemns Faybelle for attacking the fairies to which Faybelle blurts out that she didn't attack them. Faybelle tells Baba Yaga that the spell will wear off in a moon's span, and Baba Yaga forbids her from using magic until the fairies are back to normal. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that there are times when magic is not necessary, and reminds Faybelle of her losses because of the spell she cast - she couldn't fly, she'd sabotaged her cheerhexers for regionals, and now she couldn't get the role in the play either. Faybelle trudges away, determined to fix this without using her magic. ;Chapter 15: Dark Fairy Discussion Blondie reports about the situation on her MirrorCast, and includes Faybelle in her list of those infected, to Faybelle's embarrassment. Bunny expresses concern over Faybelle's condition, but Faybelle tells her she's fine. Faybelle's MirrorPhone rings and when she sees her mother is calling, she steps into the hall to talk to her. The Dark Fairy had gotten word of Faybelle's condition and tells Faybelle she's sending the driver to pick her up right away. Faybelle says she can't go home because she has too much to do, but the Dark Fairy says she needs to heal at home. The Dark Fairy thinks that someone attacked Faybelle with dark magic, but Faybelle insists that she's old enough to fight her own battles. The Dark Fairy thinks for a moment, seeming to suspect what had really happened, and then agrees, but tells Faybelle that if she needs her, she will fly over as quickly as possible. ;Chapter 16: A Golden Opportunity Faybelle notices looks of pity from the other students in the Castleteria, so she reminds them not to forget that she's the daughter of the Dark Fairy and assures them that if they anger her now, they will feel her wrath later. Apple gives Faybelle a get well soon card, which Faybelle cringes at, but appreciates the gesture. Faybelle then takes a seat with the six cheerhexers and tells them that they need to think of a way to get Cupid to quit the play without using magic. The six fairies then head to practice while Faybelle's still eating. Cupid approaches the table and sits down across from Faybelle, and tells Faybelle she thinks she's sick because she needs more love in her life and would like to make a match for Faybelle. Faybelle says Cupid better not dare to shoot her with one of her arrows, and Cupid assures her she would never. Cupid tells Faybelle that her arrows are so powerful that they would make a person give up all their regular activities in pursuit of love, which catches Faybelle's attention. Faybelle asks how the arrows work, which Cupid politely explains they take effect immediately, but if that love wasn't meant to be, it'll wear off after a week or so. Cupid puts her bow and quiver on the table and shows Faybelle an arrow up close. Cupid laughs telling Faybelle that she's almost shot herself in the foot with her arrows on multiple occasions, and Faybelle says how lame one would have to be to hit themselves with their own magic. Ashlynn and Briar then call Cupid over, wanting her to help them cheer up Farrah, who is sad about her wings. Cupid rushes off to help the girls, forgetting her quiver and bow on the table. ;Chapter 17: Twinkle Toes Faybelle goes looking for the six fairies, who are not at cheer practice like they said they would be. Faybelle finds them by the swan pool, exhausted from having to walk, and scolds them for not putting any sunscreen on their wing tips. Faybelle tells the six fairies her plan to shoot Cupid in the foot with one of her own arrows, to make it look like Cupid did it herself. Needing help from the six fairies, Faybelle tells them that Cupid thinks she's better than them because she can fly to motivate them, and it works. They find Cupid in the barn, attending to her Pegasus, Peggy. Faybelle sends the six fairies in and tells them to get Cupid to take off her shoe, while Faybelle hides behind a stack of hay bales. The six fairies tell Cupid they'd like to try on her shoes, so she takes one off. As she reaches to take the other one off, Faybelle pulls back the bow, but she's stopped when she hears footsteps approaching. Humphrey Dumpty enters the barn, looking to Cupid for advice. Cupid pulls him aside so the six fairies can't hear, but Faybelle still can. He tells Cupid that he'd like her help in being taken more seriously for the role of the forgetful prince in the play. Faybelle sees this as the perfect opportunity to take aim, but just as she releases her fingers, Peggy knocks into the hay bales and throws Faybelle off balance, causing the arrow to soar through the air and Faybelle to fall. Faybelle stands up, realizing the arrow had missed it's target. ;Chapter 18: Humphrey the Hunk? When one of the cheerhexers suddenly, finds Humphrey attractive, Faybelle realizes she hit the fairy with Cupid's arrow by mistake. Faybelle takes aim again, only to hit another of the fairies, and again, so three fairies were now lovesick over Humphrey. The remaining three fairies begin to wonder why Humphrey had suddenly become such a big deal, so they join in, and the six fairies start fighting over him, casting spells at one another. Humphrey runs off, and the six fairies chase after him. Cupid stand in the doorway, watching them all run off, and Faybelle steps out from behind the hay bales and begins quietly approaching Cupid, intending to take aim once more. Cupid turns around, and takes the bow and quiver from Faybelle, thanking her for returning them. Cupid leaves, and Faybelle realizes her plan has failed. She lets out a scream of anguish, and then starts trudging up the lane, walking past the cheerhexers ready for practice. Hunter approaches and asks Faybelle where the rest of the team is. Faybelle tells them they're not coming, and she doesn't know when they'll be back to normal. She tells them they'll have to forfeit. Faybelle starts walking away, but Farrah stops her, telling Faybelle that she knows dark magic was the cause of her wilted-wings, but she believes Faybelle can fix it. Faybelle decides that she's going to need to ask for help to remedy the situation. ;Chapter 19: A Dark Confession Faybelle visits Baba Yaga in her office, who assures Faybelle their conversation will be confidential. Faybelle tells Baba Yaga everything that happened, her eyes filling with tears which she quickly wipes away. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that she once had a student come to her for help having accidentally stolen their own voice, that student being Faybelle's mother. She then goes on to tell Faybelle that trying to be the best at everything bares the risk of becoming best at nothing. Faybelle says she wanted everyone to see her in the role of the wicked fairy queen, but Baba Yaga tells her they already do. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that she can tell she's feeling sorry for herself, but then asks Faybelle if anything else is bothering her. Faybelle initially denies feeling sorry for hurting other people, saying villains don't feel bad, but then goes on, saying that none of the fairies deserved wilted wings, not even Farrah, and says she wishes she never casted that spell. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that fairies feel things very deeply and there is no shame in that. She then tells Faybelle she thinks Faybelle would have gotten the role without magic, and magic wasn't necessary in this situation. Faybelle asks if there's a way to undo the spell, and Baba Yaga tells her all dark fairies can undo their magic, but it won't work on Faybelle. ;Chapter 20: Pyramid Perfection On the athletic field, Faybelle cheers a spell to undo the magic she'd done. Shortly after, the six fairies fly onto the field, ecstatic that their wings are back to normal. They don't remember who they were chasing, so it's clear to Faybelle they are no longer lovesick. Hunter, Holly, and Nina run onto the field, and Faybelle tells them since the team is back to normal, they won't have to forfeit, but they'll have to work hard to make up for time lost. Farrah approaches, telling the team her wings are working again. Farrah's smile vanishes when she looks at Faybelle, and asks Faybelle about her wings. Faybelle unties the cape she had been wearing to hide her wilted wings, and tells them that it takes dark fairies longer to heal since they have such a complex wing structure. The squad gets on with practice, working on mastering the inverted pyramid, and with Faybelle's encouragement, they get the formation down. ;Chapter 21: Curtain Call Faybelle makes sure to look as bored as possible as the curtains closed on Justine's play. Though Faybelle found the casting choices to be strange, Humphrey as the forgetful prince, Ashlynn as the melancholy princess, and Farrah as the wicked fairy queen, Faybelle did find the play entertaining. Faybelle wakes her cheerhexers, and then tries to pass through the lobby where everyone is gathered, but is stopped by Farrah. Farrah asks Faybelle what she thought of the play, and the six fairies tell Farrah the play was boring. Faybelle quiets them and tells Farrah the play was better than she expected. Farrah says that she only got the part because Faybelle's wings didn't heal in time, and she's sorry about that. Faybelle tells Farrah not to worry about it, because she gets to play the role of the wicked fairy queen for the rest of her life. Faybelle dramatically unfurls her wings, and flies from the lobby. Characters External links *Ever After High: Fairy's Got Talent at Hachette Book Group Category:Books